Seven
by Tsaritsa'Ryeya
Summary: Gunnar Andersen crosses his life with the lives of seven others in order to get accepted into his dream school. He studies the human psych when you are related to one of the deadly sins. It sounds easy enough, but is it? Charvin Magachi Mart Vendetta/OC


**Chapter I**

Case Study: Gunnar Andersen

If there was anyone else in the damn school who was the most above average person, and maybe a _bit_ peculiar, most people would possibly vote for senior, Gunnar Andersen.

Gunnar Andersen, age eighteen, senior at Clamburg-Pumpkin Patch High School. Dusty blond hair, silvery-blue eyes, approximately five feet, seven and three-fourths of an inch tall. His father is Jón Gunnar and his mother's name is Sigrún. He is the middle child of two others, an older, homosexual brother named Magnús, age twenty-six, and a little sister named Anna Guðrún, age fifteen. Gunnar is not athletic or very artistically talented (the best he can do is play the kazoo, and he even sucks at that.) Gunnar is a thinker; his favorite subjects in school are psychology and sociology. His least favorite subject is gym class. Gunnar enjoys psychologically studying important people in history class on a psychological level.

As stated, he loves psychology. No matter who or what he loved in his life, psychology was and always has been his first love.

It had started back in Iceland fifteen years ago. His uncle had committed suicide, and Gunnar was destined to determine why (he and his uncle were very close at that time.) His grandmother had told him it was because his uncle was feeling lonely, and that's what people call depression. She had said that his uncle was so depressed, he felt the only way to make things better for him was to kill himself.

Obviously, such a simple answer for such a curious child would not do. Gunnar spent hours trying to figure out what went wrong after that. His family moved to America, New York to be exact, shortly after, and when he was eight, he had built up a much larger vocabulary to do extensive research on depression and how it affects people, young and old.

In school, Gunnar was a sweet, baby faced little boy who everyone dotted on. He was able to talk to anyone about anything, and he was the best secret keeper in his class. When he was twelve, he was the guy who gave advice and helped hook up everyone in the class with a date to their first big dance. Gunnar was so busy helping others he never got his own date (not that he wanted to go anyway.)

By eighth grade year, his family made the decision to move again, this time to a small town in the middle of Michigan. The town was called Clamburg.

It was then Gunnar Andersen realized God was calling him to fix the town. He arrived with pure shock; the town was dark and gloomy. People lived in fear of a tyrant, a girl his own age! He arrived at school to receive nothing but a cold shoulder from every student but the overly happy blue girl.

Throughout high school, things got better. He made some new friends, as Clamburg-Pumpkin Patch High School (CPP) was a combined high school. He had entered high school with only seven people from his eighth grade class, and now it was damn near seventy kids in the school. It was a huge change.

In high school, he revived his 'psychiatrist' like duties. He was top of everybody who took psychology in the school, and was applying to Rocky Valley College of Psychology & Sociology.

- "Dammit."

Which leads us to our current situation now. Gunnar Andersen was reading over the letter the school had just sent him. It was neither an accepted or rejected letter.

_Dear Mr. Andersen:  
I am pleased to inform you that your portfolio has impressed myself & our staff immensely. However, I'm afraid that none of these projects… _wow_ us._

_We are an impressing school, and hundreds of students apply to our school. With our standards, we want something that will _wow_ us._

_Since you seem to be very passionate and precise about your work, and because you're one of _those_ kinds of students (ones that are just amazing at psychology), I will make you a deal._

_Starting March 1__st__, 2011 until May 31__st__, 2011, you will have the opportunity to give us your best, most impressive work you've ever done. You get to pick your own topic and you'll get to pick your own subjects. The project is due no latter that June 1__st__, at 11:59 that night._

_We wish you luck, and are expecting a great project from you!  
Sincerely,  
Mark J. May & Staff of Rocky Valley College of Psychology & Sociology_

Of course, how could one respond to such a letter?

- "Damn it all."

Gunnar Andersen slams the paper down on his desk and glares at his calendar. Today is January 30th, 2011.

He picks up a book he had been reading before his doll of a little sister busted in, handing him the letter and walked out. He runs his hand over the letters, Sin & Psychology: How Sing Affects Our Mentality, and smirked.

He flips it open to the chapter he had been reading, and sighs. Yes, he was going to start right away on this.

He sets it down on his bed and pulls out his notebook, writing down words and phrases that will help him remember.

One word he bolds, it's the word: **seven**. Underneath it, he writes down seven words, and he smiles.

He then writes down seven names, and closes it.

- "Today, I, Gunnar Andersen am about to do the craziest thing ever."

He looks at the clock, and smiles.

- "It's either gonna make or break me."

He sets down his notebook and walks to the door.

- "But either way…"

He opens the door.

- "I'm ready."

He steps out and shuts the door.

* * *

This is based on bluee'eyes fic, Seven Fiendly Sins.

I really hate Gunnar. He's her OC, but because I fucking LOVE Darlene, I put him in this. I really dislike Canon/OC pairings, but I'm making this an early birthday gift for her. SO ENJOY. BECAUSE I KNOW I JUST WENT AGAINST MY VIRTUES WRITING GUNNAR IN THIS FOR YOU.

Originally Gunnar wasn't going to be in on this; it was a tossup between Human!Grudge or another OC. But Darlene so DESPERATELY wanted her DARLING Gunnar in this, I couldn't say no.

Whatever, hope you all like it. This is the last time I'll ever rant about Gunnar. I made him too much like me in this story so if I bitch about him, I'm TECHNICALLY bitching about me.

_Concept, Idea, & Gunnar © bluee'eyes  
Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey_


End file.
